Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food containers and more particularly to a salad container with an insert chamber for salad dressing.
Prior art relates to containers for storing and transporting salads and includes various conventional containers which are generally bowl-like and relatively shallow in configuration. Salad dressing which is sold along with the salad typically is provided in a small cylindrical container, about the size of a shot glass, which is placed in the bowl-like container along with the salad ingredients. During transportation the salad dressing container is free to move within the bowl-like container and the salad dressing container often opens thereby coating the salad ingredients, causing them to wilt and become unappetizing.
An additional problem of the prior art typically occurs when a bowl-like salad container is opened and it is desired to mix the salad dressing and the other salad ingredients. The generally shallow bowl-like configuration of the conventional salad container often causes awkwardness in a mixing process resulting in uneven mixing of the dressing with the other salad ingredients. Spillage of various ingredients can result therefrom.